


Evergreens Great Adventure

by reputable_tribble



Category: Animals - Fandom, Cute! - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Ferrets, Gen, just cuz, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reputable_tribble/pseuds/reputable_tribble
Summary: Evergreen gets himself in a pickle





	Evergreens Great Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was eight, so it's a bit odd. I added some bits because I wrote this for a short story contest and we had to do one hundered words.

Evergreen was born blind and deaf like his brothers and sisters, squirming amongst the seven other warm body of his siblings. Evergreen was a ferret, brown and furry just like his parents.  
Within a week, sound and (very) blurry sight made him oh so curious about the world. The den he was in had a warm nest lined with something white and fluffy, tree roots acted as storage for shiny and sometimes sharp objects. He had learnt that the hard way.

But his curiosity couldn't be confined to the nest for long, there had to more to life than fighting for milk and getting shoved to the side. Once another few days had passed, light from a steep tunnel became visible, _What is that?_ So while the attention of Mother was on The One Who Always Shoves, he squirmed awkwardly up the tunnel to daylight.

"Evergreen!" Mother called out, patient yet firm. "You could be eaten at your age- you can hunt later, for now come back this instant!" Despite only understanding 'come', Evergreen heaved a huge sigh and bent back on himself as ferrets do and wiggled back to the nest.

But his curiosity could not keep him in the nest for long.

He saw Mother sleeping, and shimmied towards the unknown, but he was stopped by The One Who Always Shoves (aka Samara) "I Come too." There was no room for argument, so they both wiggled into the unknown.

The light! So mush brighter than anything. The smells! So vivid and, and _strange_. He walked over to something shiny, with a delicious smelling creature inside. Their name would be _Worm with many legs._ And so he crept into the area while his sister prodded a tickly green thing. Little did he know that he was walking right into a (not so) cleverly disguised trap.

 **SNAP!** And that was that. He was stuck. Samara gulped, "U.U.C.D." Which stood for Underestimated Uncommon Catastrophic Disaster. She tumbled over to Evergreen who had just finished his millipede (or worm with many legs, It depends on your point of view.)

They both tugged and pulled, bit and grabbed with all their might until their paws and teeth were aching.

Neither of the siblings saw the hunter coming.

They could smell him though-he was smoking a stinky cigar.

"Runt." The hunter sneered, glaring at his rather terrified catch, "No good for ferret racing or ratting. I'll just kill it and put it out of my misery." 

An eagle named Firo (who happened to be inordinately fond of eating tortoises) had seen all of this and swooshed down to Samara. She squeaked, "Help please! Evergreen has gotten into a terrible pickle full of worms with many legs and..."

Firo interrupted his soon to be friend, "Youngling, calm down, I am an eagle and happen to have excellent eyesight. I've seen that hunter before and he means no good to your little brother."

Samantha gasped, "Is there _anything_ you can do to save him?"  
"Watch this." And with that, he flew off with a rather glum-looking tortoise in his mouth. Firo let loose.

The hunter startled at the sound and looked up. "Uh-oh" It wasn't long before the forest heard an echo, one of the hunter thumping to the ground.

The tortoise made a hasty retreat, (hasty for him) and left Evergreen, Firo and Samara to the rest of their not so eventful day.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The tortoise broke the cage, cartoon logic, right?


End file.
